Memories Flooded in the Storm...
by Angelmonster
Summary: What went on in the Iifa tree? How did Zidane find his way to his love? Here is how!


Memories Flooded within the Storm..  
  
Please review this! also email me and tell me what you think of it(urzamoon@yahoo.com)!  
  
  
Memories Flooded within the Storm..  
  
Please review this! also email me and tell me what you think of it(urzamoon@yahoo.com)!  
  
  
The vines enclosed around them tightly, no air within or light had escaped the outside world. Damned to death by the Iifa tree. Slowly their breathing slowed and their hearts stopped to beat.  
"Garnet..." Was his last whisper. How come this fate came to him? He found his family, his past and future in this wonderful and enlightening adventure. Why did fate make him die...so soon?  
"Please...do not cry..." A light cave over the small tomb. A light held by the already dying Kuja.  
The light was purple and hovered slowly above them as if allowing them life once again.  
Kuja turned his pale face to his brother, his only family. "I am truly...sorry for what I have done. This is all my fault."  
Zidane wiped the tear of regret off of his face. His tail twirling in the moat of black water that surrounded them. "I just wish...I could have found you earlier. Together we could have had a great life."  
Kuja smiled, followed by a cough which drew blood from his lip. Slowly wiping it away he continued his smile. "Yes...that would have been wonderful. I just wish...I could see your wedding."  
Zidane blinked and looked over to him. "My wedding? What are you..."  
Kuja brought up his finger and quieted the brown tailed man. Bringing out his hand he took the light and it dimmed, revealing a small crystalline Shard. "What...I didn't tell you is I was here before..." He gave the shard to Zidane and smile. "The water is black...because it leads to the outside."  
Zidane looked down with wide eyes and a bright smile. Turning back to Kuja with it. "Than we can get out of here!"  
"No...you can. It is too late for me...brother." He replied with a saddened smile.  
Zidane frowned, sitting with legs crossed next to his brother. "I wont leave...without you..."  
  
  
Garnet dropped from the flying ship, not even waiting for it to land. She quickly ran to the edge of her kingdom, pushing through the people, waiting for no one to move.  
She held the small crystal necklace deep within her hands, and heart. Hoping for her love to be at the gates.  
She reached them, seeing others gather there. She pushed her way through them too, rudely but she did not care, the one she loved was not with her and she was determined to find him.  
She stopped at the gates and fell to her knees. No one was gathering because of Zidane, but to watch the roots of the Iifa tree go wild around the planet. Pushing through the large lake that sat closely in front of Alexandria and heading for the castle.  
Three figures made their way through the crowd, stopping behind Garnet. Steiner, Beatrix and Eiko, also watching the terror unfolding before them.  
"Close the gates now!" Screamed Beatrix.  
Beckoning to her call the guards quickly ran forward, hitting the switch hard and bringing down the gate in front of Garnet's eyes.  
She starred wide eyed as it closed, not for not seeing the terror...but signaling the end of her love...she knew that day she would never see him again.  
  
Eiko made her way up the ladder and watched the roots run wild through the lake and heading for the great kingdom of Alexandria. A tear fell down from her eye. "A memory lost in the storm...please Zidane, remember that place you will return to someday...to your friends..." She turned and fell back as the roots hit the walls of Alexandria hard.  
  
  
Zidane dropped Kuja's hand to the ground. He was gone...giving his life to save his only family...Zidane.  
He stood, taking the crystal within his hand. But, turning once more to Kuja.  
He took out his sword, the Ultima Weapon and placed it across the man's chest. Smiling once more he turned and quickly dived into the depths of the black water, feeling like he was going deeper into the world...almost into hell.  
  
  
"The new Queen Garnet!" The people screamed at her coronation, but she did not care. She lost the one she loved and her friends left her. She only had Beatrix and Steiner...but they...they were there for a sense of duty. She wished...she wished she could go back to that fateful day at the celebration. Flying through the air on a string of flags with Zidane, truly meeting the thief for the first time over the Celtic moons. She missed him...missed him almost too much to bare.  
  
  
A year passed and the roots of the Iifa tree slowly regressed. The new Queen of Alexandria signed a pack with Linblum and every other kingdom and town around the planet. They would not allow a thing that happened a year ago, happen once more.  
She visited him often...well, the Iifa tree. Today, the eve of the day of his death she was there. Over the cliff on looking the huge tree where she lost him.  
A tear fell down her face and onto the small crystal fastened to a silver chain calmly resting upon her chest.  
Her friends gathered their for the last time. A plan, to meet in two years when Alexandria would be fully rebuilt to honor their fallen comrade...their leader...their friend. The one that taught them the most important lesson one can tell...how to love.  
  
As everyone began to leave Garnet turned one last time to look over the Iifa tree. It was dying, the leaves falling as if in fall. The roots slowly decaying and allowing mists to cover the land below it. She watched as for a moment the vortex opened above but than closed as quickly. "Memoria..." She whispered. "Zidane will always be in the place...of memories."  
  
  
He breathed for air but there was none in the damned grave of black water. Kuja was noble to tell him the way out...but it was too far for him to go...too far for a human, even a Genome to go through.  
He starred wide eyed in the darkness around him as his breath was slowly drawing to an end, releasing the small crystal in his hand. "Garnet..." He whispered in his mind.  
The crystal suddenly lit the entire cavern up in a white light. The crystal expanded to the size of two Zidanes and a figure of a woman hunched over, holding her chest appeared within it.  
"Dagger...Garnet?" Zidane asked disoreintly.  
The crystal cracked and a pale skinned woman with long flowing yellow hair smiled to him. Two large golden wings came from her back.  
The creature slowly drifted forward and smiled, speaking but no words came form her unmoving mouth. "I am Siren...the final summon...your summon."  
"My...summon?' He asked through his mind, though the woman could hear.  
"Yes...I am here to give you your life back...to lead you to her..." The woman named Siren slowly came forward and kissed Zidane on the forehead, releasing the white light again once more...  
  
  
Everyone was in an uproar. This day three years ago he died. Zidane, the champion of Alexandria and the world entire was lost.  
Everyone though kept their promise and gathered.   
Quina took time from her restaurant, though she did not know why.  
Eiko came from Linblum to see the festivities.  
Freija came from her post in Burmecia, leaving her lost love for a while to see her friends.  
Even Amarant came from his hide away in the mountains.  
Though gone, Vivi's many children came to see the heroes their father talked about so many times.  
  
The crowd gathered and Garnet sat on her throne, solidly watching the play below. The play, 'I want to be Your Canary' started. Though saddened by knowing last time Zidane played this she still watched.  
"And as the sun lends me no ear, I instead turn to the twin moons. I beseech you, moonlight - grant my only wish-" Marcus yelled, looking up at the two moons above.  
"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" Marcus cried, turning to her and throwing the cape aside to reveal, in fact it was Not Marcus...but Zidane!  
  
Marcus sat in his room on the theater ship. "And the sun lends me...No! And AS the sun lends me no ear."  
"I turned to the twin moons. I beseech the moonlight-grant my only wish. Let me take your place in the play Marcus!" A voice asked behind him from the window.  
Marcus starred wide eyed as he saw the man standing there, almost in disbelief. "Of...of course..."  
  
Garnet's eyes widened as the cloak was thrown. It was him...wasn't it...no it was! She quickly marched off her throne, feet landing hardly on the ground. She ran up the small steps as the hands of Steiner and Beatrix came out.  
She looked up to her guardian and he smiled, as did Beatrix who opened the door for her.  
Taking off like in flight she held her white pearly dress and ran down the stairs furiously.  
Slamming the doors open wide, not even concerning herself with the strange looks the two female guards gave her she pushed her way through the crowd.  
Suddenly her necklace broke and her heart sunk. It flew back in the air, leaving a small silver trail behind it.  
It fell upon the hard ground, leaving it there she turned once more, discarding her crown and flew into her loves arms. She took her hand up and pounded his chest hard, tears flying from her eyes.  
"There is something...I have always wondered Garnet..." Zidane said, braking the silence with his words and a kind smile.  
Garnet lifted her tear filled face and looked deeply into his eyes. "What...is it?" She asked with joy in her voice.  
"I have always wondered...when we were in Memoria and saw the two Moons merge. I wonder...if that meant us?"  
She looked to him again, confusion in her eyes.  
"A thief from Terra..." He slowly lifted her finger and smiled to her, placing a small ring made form the crystal that saved his life so long ago upon her quivering hand. "and a queen from gaia...in love for eternity." Both smiled and she drew him closer to her heart, closer to her very soul. Souls merged as once, now and forever.  
the crowd around them cheered, jumping into the air yelling voices of happiness.  
  
High upon the throne Steiner stood next to Beatrix with a gleam in his eye. he brought out the mighty sword of Alexandria, Save the Queen. Both took the handle and held it above their head, the light reflecting from the sun upon the two lovers below...  
  
  
Why did you help...?  
There's no need for a reason to help...we've got to keep on living.  
For the sake of returning to that place someday...  
That is why...I'm singing...That very song.  
  
Birds flew across the kingdom of Alexandria. Their adventure is over, finally...and forever. Now only memories of love and loss remains within them...their Melodies of Life!  
  
Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of Life-love's lost refrain.  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said good-bye,  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.   
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life-  
To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond.  
  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies,  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,  
I've laid my memories, do you remember loving me?  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.   
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?   
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life-  
To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond.  
  
If should I leave this lonely world behind.  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of Life.  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
  
As long as we remember.  
  
  
High above the moons, one red and the other blue merged as one. Gaia and Terra, Zidane and Garnet, a thief and a queen. Their soul, memories, love as one, now and forever. Their memories, no longer lost within the storm!  



End file.
